


Occupational Hazards

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 2, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: In their line of work sometimes they need to make some sacrifices they rather didn't make.
Series: Omovember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble placing this prompt but ultimately decided on this. It's terrible I know.  
Prompt: Wetting at a desk

Tosh groaned in frustration as her program once again returned an error when she tried running it. She had been sure that it would work this time. 

But really when did these kinds of things work like that.

She took another sip of her tea before opening up the error message and trying to find the mistake she had made. Not noticing the messages her body was sending her.

_ Like she so often did. _

* * *

She wanted to hit herself, after an hour of searching through her code she finally found why it didn't work. And it was such a stupid basic mistake

She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to make a mistake like that. 

Tosh shook her head at herself and fixed the mistake, at least she had found it. Then she tried running the program again.

_ This time without any errors. _

She smiled at her success, after so much effort.

Tosh made sure to save all her work, password-protected and in several locations to prevent any accidental deletion.

Then she leant back stretching a bit after sitting in one position for a few hours.

She frowned as she noticed the urgent need to void her bladder.

_ I guess it has been that long already. _she thought to herself as she made to stand up and take care of the problem.

Of course, unfortunately for her, an alarm went off right at that moment.

She let out a groan before sitting back down to open up the required information.

* * *

Tosh cursed her luck, of course, the issue couldn't be resolved quickly and they needed to act fast so no one would die. So there was no chance she could get the very needed restroom break before they had caught the alien.

She sighed slightly, she would just have to deal with it. She had no choice.

She forced herself to forget the state of her body in favour of focusing on the camera footage to figure out where the alien was.

All other team members had already left in the general location of the disturbance, trying to hunt down said alien.

As always the team was dependent on Tosh, who had stayed behind to work from the computer as always, to try and figure out the location of the alien and communicate it to them. 

* * *

They had been trying to catch it for the past 2 hours, rather unsuccessfully to the frustration of all the team members. Especially Tosh with her way too full bladder.

They had to catch this alien quickly as they would keep killing humans and they couldn’t stand for that. They just weren't having much success.

Tosh shifted slightly in her chair, she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted from the task at hand.

She tried her best to not let her need get in the way of giving the team the instructions that they needed. 

Saving the world was more important than taking care of her bladder. No matter how much she just wanted to get up and use the loo.

She managed to struggle herself through the remaining half an hour it took them to of the hunting without losing control.

_ But it was so hard. _It was taking her so much effort to keep control.

However, she had been so focused on their latest attempt at catching the lose alien that she neglected her protesting muscles. 

_ Which was a fatal mistake. _

Her muscles took the lack of attention as permission to relax.

Tosh bit back a gasp, but once she was aware of what happened she knew she was helpless to stop it, without taking focus away from the life-threatening situation. Though, that did take some effort.

She tried her best to ignore the intense feeling of relief she felt as her bladder emptied forcefully so she could help the team catch the alien.

She held her breath as she waited for an update as there was no camera that showed what was happening.

"I got him." Jack's voice sounded through the comm.

Tosh sighed in relief, at least she wouldn't have to sit like this for a very long time. 

"Oh, it took us way longer to catch this one than I had expected." Owen groaned through the comm. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm dying for a piss."

Tosh sighed "Well, I don't need to anymore." With their line of work, they were above hiding these kinds of incidents.

"Oh, Tosh." Jack sighed in sympathy. "it's one of those days, isn't it? We will just take this guy back to the hub and then we're free."

"Until the next emergency pops up." She heard Gwen mumble.

"Anyway, why don't you go and take a shower, we'll meet you back at the hub," Jack suggested, she could almost hear the glare she was sure he was sending to her colleague.

"Alright, speak to you later." Tosh was glad that at least the others were understanding about this kind of thing.

She slowly stood up assessing the damage. It seemed rather easy to clean, she decided to shower first as Jack had suggested and then worry about cleaning up the puddle. Because of past events, most of their furniture was easy to clean. Nowadays it was a requirement when they went shopping for new things. Not that that often happened, they often got things donated.

So with that, she moved towards the showers, which they had because it wasn't out of the question, more the opposite, that they wouldn't get covered in slime or something while dealing with aliens. All team members had at least one set of spare clothing for those kinds of incidents, and also the kinds of incidents that she had had, and she gratefully made use of her own spare set of clothes. Mentally noting that she would have to replace them.

The others had arrived back in the hub not long after she had finished cleaning up her accident. She knew they wouldn't tease her, everyone here had had those moments of which they were not very proud.

"Should I order pizza?" Ianto asked after the alien had been locked up and the paperwork, god forbid, was filled in. It was way past dinner time and everyone was exhausted.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jack agreed with a smile. "I think we all could use some pizza"

* * *

As they all were eating Tosh looked around the table with a smile.

She was so lucky with the work she had. 

She never wanted to leave.


End file.
